


Blackberry Tart

by cinnamon_skull



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut Sunday, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/pseuds/cinnamon_skull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean teaches Levi how to make a blackberry tart. Eren watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackberry Tart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bfketh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt: "'I love you' writing prompt 10 - Not said to me, Ererijean - bonus challenge - make it fluffy and/or smutty with NO angst. You decide who says it to whom and who hears/watches."
> 
> Set in Corey's wonderful apartment au - if you don't know what that is, what are you doing here?? Also, this is mainly Levi's Jeans as seen through Eren's eyes, so if that's not your thing - move along! This is pure smut, so don't expect to learn how to make a blackberry tart - enjoy! : )

 

Eren slipped off his sneakers at the door and crept quietly through the apartment. He’d spent the morning with Mikasa and Armin, catching up and drinking way too much coffee - the caffein was humming through his veins - and he was home earlier than expected.

The sounds of Jean clanking pots and slamming drawers floated in from the kitchen as Eren dragged his fingertips against the wall. The kitchen was one of their favorite places in the entire apartment—it was fairly large and incredibly bright, framed by large windows and a small French door that led onto a tiny balcony. It was early afternoon, and the sun was flooding the entire room, basking Jean and Levi in a warm, yellow light.

One of Jean’s mixes was playing softly in the background, lush and ambient, striking soft, gentle notes that made Eren’s skin buzz in anticipation.

“Did you turn the oven on?” Jean asked. “Set it to 350?”

“The recipe said 400 degrees.” Levi crossed his arms. “It’s kind of a hot day to be baking, don’t you think, Jean?”

Eren could see the corner of Jean’s mouth lift. “Lower it down to 350, Levi, our oven tends to burn.”

The older man moved back across the kitchen to lower the temperature. “What are you making again?”

There was something about Jean when he took charge in the kitchen, all quiet confidence and skillful waves of his hands, like he was leading a symphony and pulling their bodies along on strings. At least Levi was better than Eren, who stuck mostly to half-burnt eggs and toast, but there was no denying that Jean had a way with food. It was a skill he’d learned from his mother when he was growing up.

Eren watched Jean pull butter out of the fridge. When he stooped down to grab a half-full container of flour, Eren could see down his loose sleeveless shirt, see the muscles beneath his ribs flex and then lower, down the smooth side of his chest. “Blackberry tart. They’re in season now, you know?”

“I didn’t.” Levi watched as Jean’s quick fingers pressed dough into a 9-inch tart pan. Jean, for all his skill, was a messy cook. Eren could see flour coating his forearms and the black of his shirt.

The music changed again, lighter and lazy, the kind of ethereal beats Jean liked to put on when they smoked and made love on hazy summer nights with the windows open.

 

_Nothing’s gonna hurt you baby_

_As long as you’re with me you’ll be just fine_

 

“Put this in the oven for me, please, and set the timer for twenty-five minutes?” Jean asked, even though both Levi and Eren knew it wasn’t really a question.

Levi did as he was told, his eyes following the lithe muscles of Jean’s arms and the light dusting of flour that had settled against his milky white skin. “Why didn’t you wear an apron?” he asked when he turned away. “You’re a mess.”

“If you want to make an omelet, you’ve gotta break some eggs,” Jean said, shrugging his shoulders.

“But we’re not making omelets.”

“No,” Jean said, without turning toward Levi. “Blackberry tart.”

Eren could see that Jean was mixing together sugar and blackberries in a large bowl. Every once and a while, he’d reach down to try some. By the end, his fingertips were stained a deep, purple-red.

This time, Levi made a face. “Sounds too sweet for me. But I bet Eren will love it.”

“Blackberries really aren’t that sweet,” Jean said, reaching down and scooping one from the bowl. “Here, taste.”

Jean peered down at Levi with his warm, amber-brown eyes, a blackberry pinched between his fingers as he hovered just shy of Levi’s lips. The older man blinked a few times and then opened his mouth for Jean.

Slowly, like they were moving through honey, Jean slid the blackberry between Levi’s teeth, and when he pulled his fingers back they were wet and shiny. “So?”

From where Eren was standing, he could see Levi’s expression. He watched his eyes narrow slightly and then flick to Jean’s face like blue magnets, while his lips parted to reveal just a bit of his perfect teeth. Eren knew from experience that those were the early signs of Levi’s arousal.

“Good,” Levi croaked, thin and raspy all at once.

Jean smirked like he knew exactly what he was doing and turned back to the bowl to give it a few more turns.

Eren knew there wasn’t anything that Levi liked more than to watch Jean get dirty, when he was red-faced and ruined between them in the sheets.

Levi grabbed Jean’s wrist to slow his movements. “Want another taste?” Jean taunted without looking.

“No,” Levi said, pulling Jean away from the counter so that he could grab another blackberry from the bowl. He pressed it between his fingers until they were stained red and dark lines of juice ran down his wrist. Then he held up the berry to Jean’s lips.

Instead of waiting for Jean to taste it like he had done earlier, he smeared it over Jean’s lips like a brush, painting his skin ruby red. He wasn’t neat about it—the blackberry left marks down his chin and near his nose, pretty, purple-red galaxies blooming across Jean’s pale skin.

“Messy,” Levi said, before clasping his hands behind Jean’s neck and pulling him down into a bruising kiss.

Jean angled his head and pressed down into the kiss, maneuvering their bodies so Levi was crowded up against the counter.

 

_I said it’s been a long time_

_Since someone looked at me that way_

 

Eren could see their mouths moving together, hear their shuddering breathes, the blackberry juice spreading across their skins in a lewd display of their affections–like warpaint and wanting, a bittersweet haze of desire.

And then Jean lifted Levi, pushing pots and pans off the counter to clatter to the ground as he moved into the vee of Levi’s legs. He was tall enough that it put them on equal footing, and Levi took advantage of the situation by yanking Jean back by the hair to expose the pale column of his throat, where thin rivets of purple blackberry juice ran to pool in his collarbones.

Levi licked up from the hollow of his throat toward the back of his neck, making Jean gasp and moan, and everything was perfectly, beautifully red. Jean’s hands were pawing at the buttons on Levi’s ruined shirt, leaving behind marks from his stained fingers and then traces on the pale skin underneath, like forget-me-not bruises.

Jean’s mouth found Levi’s nipple and he sucked, scraping his teeth against his skin and making Levi jolt and bang his head back against the cabinet. He looked wild and youthful with blackberry juice stains all around his mouth, like he’d walked starving through an orchard.

“Come here,” Levi said, urging Jean back up by tugging at his shoulders. “Want to taste you.”

Jean groaned again, slotting his mouth against Levi’s, and Eren could see the velvety slide of their tongues between bittersweet kisses.

“I love you,” Jean murmured against Levi’s lips, desperate and pleading.

Eren was hard now, intoxicated by the sight of his lovers so unraveled and messy, the music serving as a soundtrack to their mutual destruction.

 

_All these people drinking lover’s spit_

_Swallowing words while giving head_

 

Jean hooked his fingers into Levi’s jeans and then pulled, hovering over him as he eased them from his hips.

“Can I blow you?” Jean asked, when he’d gotten them low enough to expose Levi’s hard cock, flushed pink and wet at the tip. That was another thing about Jean – he got brazen and dirty in his passion, saying what he wanted so directly that it usually even made Eren blush.

“Get on your knees,” Levi gasped, and Jean dropped like he was wired to Levi’s voice, and then groaned, because Jean scraped his nails against Levi’s thighs on the way down the way he knew he liked.

He dragged his lips against Levi’s lower stomach as he ran his fingers lightly over his shaft. Instead of pulling him into his mouth all at once, he bent his head lower and took one of Levi’s balls into his mouth, pulling at the soft skin with his lips and tonguing the sack while the older man shook around him.

“You’re so hot for this,” Jean said into Levi’s hipbone, biting down hard enough to leave circles in Levi’s skin.

It continued liked that, Jean teasing Levi until he was begging, and Eren watched his knuckles turn white as they dug into Jean’s hair. He was sucking him now, his cheeks hollowed around Levi’s cock as he bobbed his head, angling his face so that he could stare up with hooded eyes.

“Come on,” Jean gasped, after a particularly vicious slide of his mouth. He turned his head so that he could suck and bite at Levi’s inner thigh. “Want you to come on my face.”

“Jean,” Levi growled.

There was a flush riding high on Levi’s cheeks and his eyes were slanted closed, and Eren knew what Jean was like when he got like this. Overwhelming in the best way, an attentive, thorough lover who knew all the places that made Levi and Eren bend at the knees.

Levi pushed off the counter suddenly, standing in front of Jean. He dragged his cock against Jean’s lips and chin slowly, teasing. “You’re filthy,” he said, as he pushed the hair back from Jean’s face and then curled his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

_I’m a high school lover, and you’re my favorite flavor_

_Love is all, all my soul, you’re my playground love_

 

Jean whimpered, spreading his knees wider and tugging on his pants, reaching down to tug at his own cock with hard strokes. Levi was so worked up over the image of Jean stained red that in a few sharp strokes he was ready, Jean’s mouth open and tongue wet, pink and waiting.

Levi gasped his name and then came with a shuddering sigh, spurting out across Jean’s open mouth and higher, over his cheekbones. Jean let it drip down, hot and thick, moaning softly as the tip of Levi’s cock traced his bottom lip again.

In a moment, he tongued it, and Eren’s mouth watered at the memory of Levi’s taste, sharp and bitter like blackberries without any sweetness, but perfect.

Levi didn’t look any better, panting and wrecked standing over Jean, slack-mouthed and raw. Jean made a noise like he was drowning, and he came over his hands a moment later.

The oven timer went off then, and Eren though it was the perfect moment for him to step inside the kitchen. Cleaning up when Levi and Jean got messy was one of his favorite things – and Levi was right, he did love sweet things.

 

_Wait, they don’t love you like I love you_

Wait, they don’t love you like I love you

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sex mixtape:
> 
>  
> 
> Nothings Gonna Hurt You Baby – Cigarettes After Sex
> 
> Together - The XX
> 
> Lover’s Spit – Broken Social Scene
> 
> Playground Love - Air
> 
> Maps – Yeah Yeah Yeahs
> 
> PS if you like ererijean I have about a million and one drabbles - follow me @ cinnamonskull


End file.
